True Love's Kiss
by earthday
Summary: What if Jake did kiss Will in the forest? And what would have happened in the time that followed? Happy endings? Rating may change in later chapters, Grimmcest
1. The Kiss

True Love's First Kiss

**I know this idea has been done, like, a thousand times but I wanted to have a go and expand on it! Plus, I absolutely adore the Brother's Grimm! :) Hope you like ^^**

**Rating may change in later chapters **

**(Characters are not mine )**

Chapter 1 – The Kiss 

The night had never seemed so bitter to Jake. He usually liked the dark cover of it and all the beautiful stars twinkling as if they were stellar diamonds in a black crown of the sky but now, he had no time to appreciate its enchantment. The doorless tower had crumbled to the ground, the forest still felt too dominating and the pressure of the previous, and current, events was crushing him. Angelika and the other girls had been woken, the spell lifted, yet although he wanted so desperately to be joyful, something was stopping him.

It was Will. He was lying in the ruins of the tower, lost in a deep sleep and wasn't stirring, even though the curse had been broken. Jake ran back to him now, his heart thumping and mind spinning. He'd been so stupid, so pathetic up in the Queen's room, allowing himself to do what he'd done. He couldn't get the image of the dagger piercing Will's chest out of his mind. And even though that, and the Queen's thorn, were gone, there was still blood seeping through his shirt, reminding Jake of things he'd much rather forget. He had to do something, couldn't just let Will lie there like that. He didn't know how much time he had left.

'' Will!'' he tried, desperately nudging him with a boot. '' Will, come on, wake up, spell's broken!'' But there was no reply, not even when he dropped to his knees beside him and violently shook his shoulders. '' Will, please, wake up...!''

Still nothing. From behind him, Jake was vaguely aware of the others cautiously approaching and then both Cavaldi and Angelika were by his side, looking with frightened eyes down at Will. '' Why won't he wake up?'' Jake moaned, a lump in his throat as he fought back tears. '' The spell's broken!''

Neither Angelika nor Cavaldi had an answer for that but as time went on, Cavaldi gently suggested something. '' Perhaps another kiss?'' he tried and Jake glanced up, exchanging looks with Angelika. Without any questions, she crawled closer and knelt by Will, leaning over him. Jake sat back and when she moved down, a strange sensation throbbed in his stomach.

Gradually, she got ever nearer to Will's lips but just as the gap was about to be lovingly sealed, there was a flicker on his mouth and he whispered gently to Angelika. '' Not you...''

The girl immediately froze, opening her eyes and glancing up to check she wasn't hearing things. But Cavaldi and Jake had heard too. Will had just denied a kiss from Angelika. He must not have known it was her, must have thought it was someone else...

That was the thought Jake had going around his head as he was urged forward by Cavaldi to Will's side. He was obviously not dead, as he had previously dreaded, but he seemed to not want to go anywhere without a kiss. Yet he must have desired one from Angelika, must have imagined the first advance was from another and now it was her... This was all one big mistake. Jake definitely wasn't Angelika.

Though Will still wasn't moving. Jake thought about bringing Angelika back to his side but then he remembered the feeling he had got when she had leant down to kiss him and realised he didn't want to experience that again. This was his job now.

So, removing his glasses, he knelt beside Will, leaning over him and balancing on a hand by his head. His fingers touched at his blonde curls and suddenly, they were tangled in them. _So, so soft..._

His heart pounded in his chest as he moved down, his breathing heavy. Will's lips parted ever so slightly and he couldn't help staring. Oh God, they were so wet. And so pink and plump too. Jake had always been secretly jealous of his older brother's good looks but now, he wasn't envious at all, instead admiring of them. He could see why all the girls went for him.

Time felt like it was going so slow. Angelika and Cavaldi were peering curiously on and his pulse was racing, his palms sweating. '' Come on!'' Cavaldi urged and pushed him, immediately closing the gap between the brothers. Jacob's eyes widened as his lips crushed against Will's but when he began to respond, his mouth opening further, they rolled back and then fluttered closed in bliss. He tried to moan but it merely came out muffled, pressed against his brother's lips.

Ages seemed to fall about them and Jake never wanted to let go. Will's arms wrapped around the back of his neck and he fell onto him, hands grasping the front of his shirt. The kiss deepened and although he knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, Jake had to admit he had never felt anything much better than the sensation of his brother's warm body against him as he rolled on top.

But then it stopped and Will pulled away, opening his bright blue eyes. Jake reluctantly followed, dizzy and his lips swollen. He saw a brief look of surprise flit across Will's face and he smiled, hoping for some word of thanks for 'reviving' him. But, before anything happened, Angelika bounced to his side and threw her arms around him, embracing him close. '' Oh Will, oh Will, you're alive!'' she exclaimed and he didn't look back.

***

Jake was confused. He walked back through the forest with Will, Angelika, Cavaldi and the other girls, trying to be happy, but Will was ignoring him persistently, even when he attempted sidling up to him, a friendly look in his eyes. At first, he thought (or hoped) that he was just trying to spend as much time as he could with Angelika but every time he threw a glance his way, he would always be greeted with a icy stare. He hadn't seen his brother look so annoyed for a long time and as they got further and further into the forest, Angelika leading the way as normal, he came to a decision that he knew what it was about. It was the kiss, it must have been. Will had looked quite shocked when he had opened his eyes and seen Jacob beneath him and when Angelika had pulled him away, he had seemed glad to be off of his brother. Jake had thought it had all been a misunderstanding in the first place and now, he guessed he was right. Will had imagined he was kissing Angelika.

But how on earth he had gone along with that imagining Jake had no idea. He was nothing like Angelika. Unless Will was just dreaming up some excuse to tell him later on. He always seemed to have an answer for everything. Though Jake wasn't sure they would be able to get out of this one quite as easily. It was going to require a lot more than their usual fake witch traps and Will's smart talking.

***

They were greeted at the edge of the forest by laughter and tears of joy as the villagers of Marbaden rushed to their children, arms outstretched. Music rang out from the bright fields and when the daughters were finally returned to their ecstatic parents, everybody danced, holding hands and spinning in the warm morning sunshine. Jake joined in but his mind was still on the furious glares Will had continuously given him in the forest. His heart sank to remember them yet Will seemed to be occupied for now, staying close to Angelika and her sisters and flirting with any other pretty girl that looked his way. It made him both annoyed and sad that he had wanted to kiss Angelika, who he knew he liked, but in the confusion of the past events, that didn't seem to register with him too much. Of course, he thought Angelika was beautiful and brave though there were the worries about Will's anger and also, something else. Something he was very scared of thinking about.

However, just as he became lost in it, staring blankly into the distance and almost feeling the world slip away around him, there was a voice calling out his name and then a hand on his shoulder. He immediately jumped and turned around sharply, half of him praying it was Will while the other half prayed it wasn't. But the latter was right. It was Cavaldi with a busty girl next to him and a big, proud grin on his face. Jake noticed he had something held behind his back.

'' Jacob!'' he exclaimed in his bouncy Italian accent. '' Jacob Grimmy, I have – ah – something for you!''

Jake couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. Yet he smiled even more when Cavaldi produced his journal from behind his back, a little burnt but intact none the less. He abruptly grabbed it from his hands with a torrent of grateful thanks and thumbed through it, elated when he found hardly anything had been damaged in the fire.

'' You should learn to be more careful with that, eh?'' Cavaldi smiled and then ran off with his pretty girl, tumbling with her into the hay.

Jake smiled and then joined in the dance one more time, clutching his journal close to his heart. He felt he desperately needed to write down the adventures he had had in the forest the previous night but as the day went on, ascending into the afternoon, he realised that wasn't the only thing he wanted to write.

No one noticed him sneaking out of the celebrations early. Probably for the best, though his heart still sank to abandon them all.

TBC


	2. Will Returns

True Love's First Kiss

Chapter 2 - Will Returns 

It was getting quite late into the afternoon as Jake sat on the bed back at the house in the village, his journal balanced on his lap. He thought that they must have noticed he was gone from the celebrations by then but nobody had come up so he tried not to worry. Maybe they didn't miss him. He might have helped saved the girls but Will would keep them more than entertained. He wasn't much fun at parties unless he was drunk, though Will constantly told him that he wasn't in fact 'fun' when he was like that, more annoying than anything else.

Will had always been in charge of him, being the older sibling. Ever since they were young boys, he had told him everything about the world, saying what was good and bad and what he should and shouldn't do. Their mother had been a poorly woman so, for the majority of their childhood, Will had been his guardian, teaching him and protecting him but also tormenting and punishing him. This violence increased after little Lotte's death in that harsh winter. Will blamed him for her death – after all, he had brought home the magic beans instead of the medicine she so badly needed – and he had never let him forget that. Jake had been naive and innocent – and not too much had changed since then – yet he had still fought and hurt him, sometimes not behind their Mother's back. Poor Jake had spent many a night crying into his pillow and even now, he had that problem. He always thought that Will was better than him, being older and more handsome, and by the looks of things today, he had got the girl too. Over the time they had been staying in Marbaden, Jake had grown to like Angelika quite a bit but if she had eyes only for his brother then he wasn't interested.

Sighing, Jake picked up the pen again and flicked over what he'd already written in the journal. Most of it was random musings about what had happened in the forest with the Mirror Queen and the tower but right at the end, there was something about the kiss he had shared with Will and the anger his brother had directed towards him after. He hadn't particularly wanted to write anything at first, feeling very frightened, but nobody wasn't going to look in there. Nobody ever did. He made sure of that.

But then, just as he was skimming through it and checking he hadn't missed anything out, there was the sound of the door opening and he sharply looked up, slamming the journal shut. Before he even had time to register what was going on, it roughly closed again and he was pushed to the mattress, hands twisted behind his back. He tried to shout out in pain but a sharp blow distracted him. '' Stupid boy!'' came Will's angry voice and he attempted to suck in a ragged breath, yet his lungs were being crushed, his brother's knee pressing too hard on his back. '' Why did you kiss me?!''

Jake squirmed, wanting to get out. Will held on even tighter. '' Answer me!''

'' You – you made me...'' Jake panted and howled as Will replied by twisting his arm.

'' What do you mean I _made_ you?!''

'' Angelika – Angelika...she went to kiss you but you said – you said not to...so I – I – I...I did...''

'' Stupid fool! I thought you were the first person! I thought I was kissing Angelika!''

''...because I'm really like Angelika, aren't I?'' Jake moaned. Will dug his knee further into the small of his back. He winced, biting the inside of his lip.

'' Don't answer me back! I'm your older brother and you will respect me!'' he screamed, pulling Jake's head back by his hair. Jake kicked out, pain searing through him.

''...Will, stop it...'' he begged. Tears were in his eyes.

'' You'll respect me!''

'' Will, please, you're hurting me...''

'' I don't care, you pathetic coward! You'll respect me!''

Jake finally nodded desperately. He hated when Will demanded things out of him like this. It was as if he was his Master, not his brother. But, still, as he complied to what he wanted, he let him go at last and Jake immediately scrambled away from him, eyes wide and clothes crumpled. Will glared up at him from the bed, looking furious. It was the first time Jake had seen his face since he had entered. His heart leapt into his throat. He had never witnessed him so angry. The fear kept him rooted to the spot.

'' What – the Hell – were you thinking, Jacob?'' he hissed, eyes narrow. '' We're brothers! Why in the world would I want to kiss you?!''

'' I don't know, Will...'' Jake babbled, shaking his head. '' I was frightened for you – wasn't thinking straight – do anything to wake you...''

'' Oh, for heaven's sake, Jacob, you must have known I wasn't dead when I said something!''

'' Yes, but – but...''

'' But what?!'' Jake said nothing. '' Answer me, damn it!''

'' Will, I – I don't want to talk about this.'' And Jake quickly grabbed his journal from the bed, trying to dash for the door. A rough hand slamming him against it abruptly stopped his exit. He cried out in both pain and shock, struggling.

'' We damn well will talk about this, Jacob!'' Will exclaimed. '' Don't you dare think of running away from me!''

'' Will, please!'' And Jake squirmed, managing to duck out of Will's tight grasp and dart across the room. Will grabbed him again, pulling him close to his face. Jake tried to dodge his gaze, clutching his journal to his chest as if it protected him. '' Will, please...'' he sobbed again.

'' Stop being so pathetic, Jacob!'' Will screamed, shaking him. '' You're so weak! What do you think – that one day you'll get your happily ever after?! Well, wake up, Jacob! There are no happy endings by wishing on stupid stars! Stop living in this dumb, foolish dream world of yours! Wake up!''

'' Stop it, Will...'' Jake begged, closing his eyes tight shut and turning his head. '' Please don't do this...''

But Will just grasped him tighter, one hand holding his collar while the other dug painfully into his arm. '' Look at me!!'' he yelled yet Jake shook his head, desperately fighting back tears. He always used to receive a smack from Will when he cried at a younger age.

'' Don't shout, Will...'' he pleaded. '' Please don't, Will...''

'' I will do as I want, Jacob! I am your older brother! Now, look – at – me!''

'' No!''

'' Look at me!''

'' Will – don't – please – don't – Will – I – no – Will...''

'' Open your damn eyes and look at me!''

'' S-stop it-t...''

'' I want you to do as I say!'' And Will raised a hand and slapped Jake as hard as he could, pushing him to the floor. Jake burst into tears and wildly kicked and screamed when Will threw various items from the bedside table at him and then tried to wrestle his journal from his sore hands.

'' Will, stop it!!'' he shrieked but Will got the book off of him, placing a foot on his chest as he tried to scramble up. He could only watch when his brother carelessly flicked through the worn pages, laughing cruelly.

'' Kissing frogs? Wolves as Grandmothers? Weaving straw into gold? Don't be so pathetic, Jacob!'' But then he got to the point where Jake had written about the events in the forest and he paused, his eyes narrowing as he read carefully. Jake stared up at him, his eyes wide and leaking with tears while his heart beat furiously in his chest, expected another punch sometime soon.

'' Will –'' he tried to start, knowing what he was reading. He hadn't wanted anyone to see that, especially not his brother. '' Will, I – I...''

'' You pathetic child!'' And, right in front of his eyes, Will tore up the page he was reading, and a few others to hurt Jake, before throwing the journal across the room, narrowly missing the burning fire. Jake cowered against the bed, whimpering and crying.

'' I hate you!'' Will screamed at him one last time and then stormed out, slamming the door violently behind him. Jake sobbed louder once he was gone, now in private, and buried his face in the sheets falling off the bed, his head aching painfully. This hadn't meant to happen, not after all the good things that had happened to them in Marbaden. He had never thought that just one kiss could change so much. Well, he'd dreamt it, but never ever imagined it happening to him. And especially not him and Will.

He stayed there by the bed for what felt like ages, sobbing and whimpering and desperately trying to stop to no avail. Thoughts and wild imaginings streamed through his mind and he didn't know what to do with them. Maybe he shouldn't write anymore if it got him into horrible situations like these. Will really hated him now and there felt like there was no turning back this time. He was right – there were no happy endings from wishing on stars, which Jake had done many times before. Everything had changed now.

At last though, Jake stood up on shaking legs and stumbled around the bed, reaching down to pick up his journal lying torn and crumpled by the fire. A hot tear gushed down his cheek as he glanced at the shreds strewn around it and he immediately picked them up, stuffing them under his pillow along with the book. Drawing the curtains against the soft evening daylight, he undressed and then climbed in under the covers, pulling them over his head and vulnerably curling up.

He wondered how many of his dreams Will would haunt that night.

TBC


	3. The Aftermath

True Love's First Kiss

**I am so sorry for making Will seem so mean in this story so far (and he continues to be in this chapter) but he has to be for a little while longer in this story to keep the plot tied together alright. Yet it does get a little nicer, I promise. And I don't like making him mean either - I adore his character in the film! :) **

Chapter 3 - The Aftermath

It must have been gone midnight when the door to the bedroom opened again. Jake was still curled up underneath the covers but he was wide awake and when the door creaked, his eyes snapped open. Fear crept into his stomach and he immediately tried to keep as still as possible, attempting to feign sleep. If it was Will then he would probably still be angry with him and he didn't want him to see he'd been crying so much. He didn't want another smack.

But, much to his surprise, there was nothing. For a while, he thought (or hoped) that it might not be Will yet then the bed squeaked a little and the covers were pulled back. He froze, barely breathing, though it soon became apparent there wasn't any need. Because, before long, a warm body pressed gently up against him and a hand came to rest on his hip, tracing light circles. Immediately, he gasped as the already forming bruises from the fight earlier were brushed upon but the other just drew him back into a warm embrace, muttering to him.

'' Ssh, ssh...'' came a gentle voice and Jake was half way between surprised and relieved to find it was Will. '' Ssh, it's okay...''

'' Will...'' he choked out quietly though he didn't know what to say after. Will nuzzled his neck, holding him tight.

'' I'm sorry,'' he muttered lightly and Jake tried to relax, though it hurt to be held this close so soon after being beaten so harshly. '' God, I'm so sorry, Jake...''

Jake sniffed, willing himself not to cry again, and nodded, unable to think if he wanted to forgive Will or not. This wasn't the first time they had apologised – or rather, Will had apologised – after an argument or fight but it didn't make it any easier letting his brother off. He was much weaker than him and often just went along with what he wanted because he truly did love him – more than Will loved him, he was sure – and he didn't desire to spend time all alone. He was sure Will would desert him if he turned too much against him, even if they were brothers.

'' It's alright...'' he whimpered after a while, staring into the darkness. Will's embrace was having the opposite to the desired effect on him – making him feel strange instead of comforting. It had an odd sense of hollowness about it and no matter how much he attempted to convince himself everything was alright, he couldn't. Will hardly ever came up to see him this soon after a fight. But he didn't want to say anything in case it ended up like it had earlier. He hated to say he was scared of him yet some times, he really was.

Still, that night, he couldn't move from Will's arms. They were strong and tight around him and even though it hurt at various points throughout the evening, he let himself be cuddled close, trying to ignore the bruising. Eventually, he got his mind off it though unfortunately, his body didn't seem to want to be quite as complying. In the end, he spent the rest of the night wide awake, his thoughts still on Will and his arms, sides and head aching beyond belief. He wished Will wouldn't be so harsh on him.

Sometime into the morning though as the sunlight began to pour through the frosty window, his brother moved behind him and he gasped involuntarily at the sharp shoot of pain bursting up his arm. Will immediately stopped and then momentarily propped his head up onto his shoulder, his hands still laced around his waist. '' Jake...?'' he murmured and he could tell he was still half asleep, probably not thinking straight. '' Jake...?''

'' Mmmm...'' Jake was too beginning to feel a little tired now. After a whole night trying to shrug off horrible bruises and cuts, the morning had brought a sense of tranquillity with it.

''...what is it, Will?''

'' ...I love you...''

Jake froze suddenly but then as Will's arms tightened around him again, a small smile appeared on his lips. He knew his brother was almost definitely too sleepy to know what he was saying and he'd probably forgotten it by the time they had to get up yet at least he'd said it. Those three little words that meant oh so much to Jake, but seemingly didn't mean as much at all to Will. He'd heard him many a time deliver it to many girls, sometimes even ones he'd just met the previous night, so it didn't have a direct meaning yet he hadn't mentioned it to him for a long, long time. It made Jake feel much warmer inside and finally, as the relief spread through him – though he knew it wouldn't be there for long – so did tiredness and he gradually slipped off to sleep, Will's arms still around him.

***

Jake woke up a few hours later and immediately, groaned and winced, the bright sunshine pouring through the window abruptly disagreeing with his aching head. He had no idea what the time was but by the looks of things, it was probably late morning. Strangely, everything seemed completely fine about the world but almost too fine. Will had apologised to him last night after fighting – much faster than usual – and then they'd fallen asleep in the same bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. Of course, they had done that many a time before yet not that soon after an argument. Jake felt very odd about the whole thing but as he gradually slipped into reality, he tried not to think about it too much, instead deciding to hope that Will had been genuine to him. He worried too excessively sometimes.

Yawning softly, Jake stretched his arms out of the bed and then turned around, expecting to find his brother still lying next to him. However, there was no such sight. The bed was empty and Will's clothes were gone from the floor, suggesting he was already up and about. This didn't bother Jake too much at first yet as he pulled back the covers, he began to feel a little lonely and abandoned, sore and left on his own to a new world. Obviously, Will hadn't thought about that when he left him – to be honest, he hadn't really expected him too – so, when he slowly crawled out of bed, attempting to stand up against the pain, he ignored his whining thoughts and grabbed some clothes.

When changing, he refused to look in the mirror. He knew there were horrific reminders of the night before still etched on his skin and he didn't want to see them. It was bad enough having the memories but witnessing the scars that would probably be there for quite a while added to the problem. Will would always be with him now, no matter what he did.

Still, he pulled some clothes on as fast as he could with his injuries and then slipped the bag over his shoulder with his journal in, deciding to go and find his brother. With any luck, he'd be down in the bar, probably getting food or with some girl. Jake tried not to let that bother him – knew it shouldn't – but sometimes, he got a strange sensation in his stomach, especially when he had to listen to his brother and a women in the same room as him. He didn't know what that sensation was though and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Though, trying to put on a brave face from the pain throbbing through his body, he nudged open the bedroom door and walked out, nodding and smiling to anybody who greeted him with a pleasant good morning. Just as he thought, Will was downstairs, sitting with some busty, pretty girls near the bar and they were eating together, laughing and giggling over something. Not wanting to intrude quite yet, Jake hung back near the door but before he could order himself a drink, he caught his name being said by Will and he glanced over, wondering if they'd seen him arrive.

It soon became apparent that they hadn't as before long, Will started talking about him in not the nicest way. Jake attempted to shrug it off to begin with, realising it wasn't anything new but then he mentioned the previous night and he became alert once again. Luckily, Will didn't say anything about the fight – well, at least not how bad it was – yet, he did go on to say about the apology he had made or what Jake now realised wasn't actually one. Apparently, there hadn't been any pretty enough women at the bar the night before and although Will had known he'd just had an argument with him, he'd wanted some company, being used to spending the evening in bed with somebody else. To fulfil this need, he had seemingly said sorry to Jake and then cuddled up to him although, as he said to the women, it had meant nothing, nothing at all. He said he'd even added in the words 'I love you' to add to this facade.

'' It was either him or Cavaldi,'' Will said at this point and the girls tittered in high pitched voices, pawing all over him.

The next thing Jake remembered was storming out and slamming the door behind him though all he could hear and think of was his brother's and the women's giggles at his own expense.

***

Will entered the bedroom minutes later, though Jake couldn't care less. Hot, defiant tears had begun to fall already and as he approached him, looking confused, he immediately pushed him away, screaming at him.

'' Jake, what the hell is wrong with you?!'' Will shouted, trying again to reach out but just receiving a violent thump on the arm.

'' It's nothing to do with me, Will!'' Jake yelled furiously and he finally felt some of the rage bottled up inside of him spill out of his mouth. '' It's you! Don't you get that? It's you!''

'' What do you mean?! I haven't done anything! I apologised last night, didn't I?''

'' Well, I thought you did! But, apparently, that's not the case!''

'' What's up with you, Jake?!''

'' Stop saying that! It's _not me_! I heard you and your little ditzy friends down there talking just now and I understand perfectly well! It was either me or Cavaldi, was it?!''

'' Jake, that's –''

'' Don't try and make excuses, Will! I'm sorry but, not this time, okay?! I'm sick of them! You think just because you're older, you're the boss! That makes me goddamn scared of you, Will, you hear?! And I don't care what you do to me now – I heard what you think of me!''

'' Jake, c'mon –''

'' Get away from me! I thought you were apologising last night!''

'' Jake, don't be stupid! I was apologising!''

'' Well, why were you telling those girls it was just because there were no women available last night? I was just some cheap substitute for them?''

'' I said I love you, didn't I? Isn't that enough?''

'' No, Will, that bloody well isn't! Because you say that to everybody, even those dumb girls you've just met! It's not just about saying it!''

'' Jake, don't do this! Stop being so pathetic and get on with your life!''

'' No, Will, I'm not pathetic! And I'm angry because...'' Jake paused, grabbing a red cloak from the closet and marching towards the door. Will tried to stop him but he pushed him away.

''...when you say I love you, you have to mean it.''

And with that, Jake threw open the door and ran out of the door, grabbing a basket of food on the way out. Will stared after him.

TBC


	4. The Forest, The Toad and The Dream

True Love's First Kiss

Chapter 4 - The Forest, The Toad and The Dream

The forest looked beautiful when Jake reached it, the leaves bathed in the orange sunshine but still glistening from the rain a couple of days back. A well trodden path crept in from the village into the trees and as Jake glanced in, he could almost imagine it trailing on forever, away from the cares of the world and into some place magical and enchanting, some place he could lose himself in. It seemed so wonderful beyond that first step but when he stood there, he felt torn almost between two dimensions, the one behind him with Will and violence and fighting and the one in front of him with beauty and dreams and imagination. It should have been an easy decision to make yet something kept holding him back every time he attempted to enter the woods.

He couldn't stop thinking of Will.

Despite the fact that he had beat him and yelled at him many a time, in the end he was his brother and he did love him very much. They had been together their whole lives and although they were completely different, there was something between them that was the same. Jake didn't know what that was but it kept him standing there at the forest's edge, red cape billowing in the wind and eyes darting into the blue sky above him, as if that would give him an answer.

Stepping into this forest felt like it would change his life. He could easily return back to the Inn later that day, even if he did enter, but there was another thing behind it all that he couldn't understand. Something much, much deeper. He didn't know what that was and for a while, he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. Often, he got involved in situations that he hated and was terrified in and the only person that could get him out of them was Will. And he wasn't there right now. He probably hated him for good this time. Jake had never yelled at him like that.

So maybe entering this beautiful and so alluring forest was a good thing then. It'd be the life he'd always dreamt of where he could start all over again, lost in fantasies and build a world carved on imagination. Nobody telling him to step back into reality or get his head out of the clouds. This is where he belonged. In the forest, oh so similar to the ones he'd envisaged with the girl in the red cape and the tower with the singing, beautiful maiden. He'd save her this time. He'd be the prince.

But did he really want to be the prince? After all this time writing about such things, now he came face to face with what the woods, there was deep confusion. On the one hand, there was fantasy and dreams and on the other hand there was...Will. Who he loved so dearly but who beat him and lied to him. Could he live without that? Of course he could but Will...He was his brother – he couldn't live without him. He'd always been there, ever since they were young. Especially since Lotte had died. He'd blamed him for that too. Magic beans. Jake shuddered at the thought and clutched his journal closer to his chest, as if it gave him an answer to his problem. The forest. Or Will.

What was it going to be?

Jake couldn't help himself as he glanced back over his shoulder and looked back down the path at Marbaden, hidden somewhere between the rolling hills. Everybody was back there – Angelika, Cavaldi, the girls he'd saved..._Will..._No, he mustn't think of Will. If he went back, he'd just beat him again like the previous night. Jake didn't want any more bruises. They already ached what seemed like all over.

Yet there was something else as well. Something more to add to his troubles. This was the same forest Will and him had defeated the evil Mirror Queen in. Only yesterday (_was it really that recent? It felt like years had passed_), they had stepped out with all the girls they had revived from the spell and now, he was going back to that place out of his own desire. He didn't have to. But here he was. Could he really bring up those memories again? The memories of the crumbling tower, the twelve crypts, the mirror, Will – and the knife – and the kiss...

Jake whimpered, not sure if he did aloud or in his head, and rubbed a shaking hand across his forehead. _Just go back to Marbaden_, half of his mind hissed while the other urged him onwards into the forest, find the world he always wanted. Tears were beginning to prick his eyes as he tried to make some sense of anything but he felt as if he was rooted to the ground like the trees that surrounded him, unable to move.

'' What should I do...?'' he muttered desperately to the world around him and kept repeating that until his breathing began to catch in his throat, overcome by small sobs. The forest became hazy in front of him and immediately, he looked down, temples throbbing. Why was he even here? Again?

Yet then, as he frustratedly kicked at a stray branch by his feet, there was a rustling in a nearby bush and a familiar looking toad hopped out. Through his tears, his heart suddenly gave a leap and his eyes widened a little. _Grandmother Toad. _Angelika had told him and Will all about her. She showed the direction when travellers were lost. And now, he was most definitely lost.

Trembling, he bent down and carefully scooped her up in his hands before standing back up again and looking her in the large, bulging eyes. She didn't look too pleased about being plucked from a peaceful waddle around the forest yet Jake tried his best to come across as earnest and believing, holding her gently. '' Grandmother Toad...'' he began, his voice shaking as he lowered his face to the creature. '' Please...show me the way...Will...or the forest...''

And then he licked slowly down her bumpy back, wincing in disgust.

The seconds that followed felt like an eternity. Jake stayed almost utterly still, watching the toad as she paused for a while and rolled on her back a few times, looking up at her questioner with displeased eyes. But then, as the world seemed to spin around them, she finally made another move and turned ever so slowly onto one side. Jake moaned. The forest.

'' The forest...?'' he mumbled aloud. '' ...sure?''

Yet Angelika had said the toad never lied. She could be trusted. Jake, lost in the world of enchantment and spells, felt he had to go along with her suggestion, no matter how many doubts he had about it. Though to be fair, he had many doubts about his other option too. The forest it was...It had to be...

Closing his eyes momentarily to force back even more tears, he let the toad go and then faced the forest again, its trees reaching high above him in a horrible dominating way. The sky almost seemed completely blocked out because of them and as Jake adjusted his bag slung over his shoulder with shuddering hands, he felt frightened, abandoned in a cold, harsh world. Just like he had felt when he was younger after his Mother and Lotte had died. The only difference then was that he had had Will...

_No. Don't think about him..._

_And, anyway, in this forest, it will no longer be cold and harsh...It's your world now, Jake..._

Jake didn't know who was telling him this but as the words weaved around him, he found himself slowly believing in them. The forest, the forest, the forest...Right in front of him now and just asking to be walked in to. A whole new world...

And then there was no use thinking anymore.

Holding his breath, he drew the red cape further around him and took the first step, right onto the weaving path...

***

The forest was beautiful. It smelt of rich pine and fresh grass and the air was alive with bounding fireflies and dancing sunshine, even though the world had seemed grey and dull outside. There was hardly any noise apart from the gentle song of the birds and the whispering of the trees and as Jake carried on down the path, he realised he had never felt more peaceful in his life. The world was suddenly still and tranquil and he had no idea why he'd been hesitating beforehand. This felt like where he was meant to be.

Around him, there was so many tales just waiting to be told. The entire woods were brimming over with inspiration and fantasy and by the time Jake had got his journal out, pen in hand, he already had so much creations spinning around his mind. He could barely write fast enough to get them all written down. _What a wonderful place!_

It was so very different now to how it was the last time he had entered it, even though that was only just yesterday. There was no longer evil in the air, but pure enchantment, dripping from every leaf on every tree and flowing on the breezes. Jake took a long, deep breath and smiled at the sensations, finally feeling free. He didn't have to be careful around his brother anymore or worry about Angelika or anybody... It was just him.

Of course, he didn't intend to spend the rest of his life in this forest but as he strolled lazily and contendedly down the path, he wanted to relish and appreciate every moment. Every branch, every tree, every cloud... Right now, at this point, if Will had been there, he would have been telling him how pathetic he was being yet he wasn't there. He could do what he wanted.

Still though, deep inside, he knew he missed Will. The thoughts and worries he'd had of him on the outskirts of the forest previously were buried in his mind but he was trying not to let them resurface. They would most definitely ruin this beautiful moment and drag him back to the dilemma. For now anyway, he didn't want that to happen.

So, his book clutched lovingly against his chest, he felt a smile flicker over his face as he advanced down the worn pathway, eyes big and shining like a child's. Everything seemed as if it was greeting him and drawing him in and he couldn't help but laugh softly at the wonder of it all. He just wanted to keep on exploring and exploring all day...

Yet then, suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something among the trees to his left and paused. For a short while, he wondered what he was staring at but it slowly became clear after staring inquisitively for a bit. It was a little cottage, buried deep in the woods. And it looked so homely and inviting, that Jake could feel his heart beginning to soar. He hadn't seen a house like that for ages, having slept in cold Inns and on hard floors and sometimes on streets for years. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to visit it, no matter who lived there.

And so he strayed off the path, red cloak billowing out behind him and basket over his arm, right to the cottage in the middle of the woods...

TBC


	5. Justification

True Love's Kiss

**I'm so sorry this took a while...And this is just a little chapter too *.* And Will's not being too nice again in this part, trying to justify the horrible things he's done to Jake recently...I promise he gets nicer soon.**

**Thankyou to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. Always appreciated :) **

Chapter 5 - Justification

Will was back to what he did best that night. After Jake had run off into the village that morning, he had spent a good few hours wondering what on earth his brother had been thinking. He was the weaker one of the two and couldn't defend for himself out there all alone, no matter what he may have tried to lead himself to believe. He was the writer, the dreamer, whereas Will was the talker – the one who sorted everything out and got them out of trouble and sticky situations. Jake couldn't do that. He should have known that.

But he did know that.

The first thought that had entered Will's mind when Jake had disappeared into the village was that he was an idiot. That was usually the first thought in his head when his brother did something out of the ordinary and normally, he convinced himself he was right. The satisfaction he felt when Jake came trudging back to him later in the day was immense but generally not because he was safe. Obviously Will felt at least some appreciation to the fact that he hadn't been hurt but overall, it was because he was correct again. Jake couldn't survive without his brother and that just proved it.

Yet that day, Jake didn't return back to him. As the afternoon drew on, Will wondered whether he was in trouble yet Jake knew better than to go looking for situations he couldn't get out of alone. At least, he should have done. He had some common sense – Will gave him that much.

But there was still no sign of him. He was probably in a sulk about the events of the morning. Will had thought he had done the right thing apologising to him the night before – even if he hadn't truly meant it with all his heart – yet apparently, Jake hadn't thought so. He imagined he would have, what with how harsh he had treated him but Jake was stubborn. When matters like love and trust came into the picture, he became obstinate and this was one of the things that annoyed Will most about him. He took things way too seriously some of the time. He needed to learn to let go more.

A small part of Will regretted what he had done to him the previous evening though. He had really hurt Jake – he knew that – and when he had entered the bedroom to 'apologise' to him, he had heard him crying. Again. Sometimes, he swore the only thing Jake did when he was in trouble or unable to handle things was to cry. And Jake really wasn't good at handling things so he wept a lot. That annoyed Will too. He was a grown man now and not some child who was living in a rotting old house, like they used to. He had to learn to fend for himself.

But no, that's not what he did. After all these years of trying to protect him, Will thought he deserved at least a thank you. Jake wouldn't have got this far without him and he needed to know that. Or show it some more.

However, this security that Will had given Jake throughout their life, made him think he had the right to control him more than he should have. Of course, he usually justified his actions by saying that they were a form of protection and he lived by that but this time, it had been slightly different. He hadn't hurt him just because of protection now yet something more.

Will didn't like to think about it too much but in the forest a couple of days back, Jake had kissed him. Actually kissed him. And they were brothers. Will had thought that he was kissing Angelika and that's why he had let it continue yet to find out it had been Jake had made his heart pound. He hadn't wanted it to be Jake. He _hadn't _wanted it to be Jake. And it shouldn't have been. _Shouldn't _have been.

Quickly, Will shook his head. That was why he had punished him that night. And for his protection so he didn't do it again. Of course, it had just been because he was scared for Will yet sometimes, that wasn't enough. And for those reasons he had hurt him. And those. Reasons. Only.

But, after all that, it was true that Will hadn't been able to find any good looking women in the bar, or at least none that he hadn't already slept with. He had sat for a while on his own, sipping Ale, and unfortunately, that had given him time to think. Originally, although he hated to admit it, he was going to truly apologise to Jake yet halfway up the stairs, he had remembered what he had done and moreover, what he had read in Jake's journal, and he hesitated about what he was going to do. It turned out that he did say sorry to Jake but he hadn't fully meant it. He had thought that the words would have been enough though. Especially as he didn't say them often. Well, he didn't apologise often anyway. Saying 'I love you' was slightly different. He said that to a lot of girls he met – Jake had been right about that – but he had imagined that Jake would take it to heart like all of them and truly believe it.

Of course though, Jake thought way too much. He had come down that morning and heard Will talking to those women and had immediately discovered the truth about what his brother had said. It had been true that it had been either him or Cavaldi but...

_Never mind._

After finding out about that, Jake had been the most argumentative and explosive Will had ever seen him. He had pushed him away and insulted him and then stormed out, slamming the door behind him in a rage. Will wasn't used to that side of Jake but he hadn't been able to do anything about it as he hadn't gone after him and by that evening, he could have been anywhere. Will didn't care though. If he was going to be stupid enough to run out on his own like that, he could get lost out there.

_Yes, that was what he thought....It was, it was..._

And like usual, that night, Will was back to sitting in the bar with a drink in his hand and pretty women perched around him. He didn't get why Jake was so caught up in a fantasy world when he had this waiting for him in the real world. Sometimes he could be so naive. That was another annoying thing.

Will sat in that bar almost all night. The people there were oblivious to everything going on in his life and although he tried not to make a fuss of it or think about it too much, as he idly glanced out the window into the dark night outside, he couldn't help one bitter thought creeping into his mind.

_I shouldn't have been so harsh on him._

TBC


End file.
